


Pull

by MissKittyFantastico



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brimping, Community: wrestlingkink, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ's soccer mom hair leads to some... unconventional moments backstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iggypup87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/gifts).



> Written for iggypup87 at the Wrestling Kink meme after he left this prompt:
> 
> _WWE: AJ Styles/Anyone, Brimping: Someone, I don't care who, uses AJ's soccer mom hair to get off. Bonus for hair pulling and smack talk about being a soccer mom/his hair being so pretty. Please keep it consensual._
> 
> And because I am that best friend, I will gladly oblige at three in the morning after watching the Glorious Bomb videos one too many times.
> 
> For those who don't know, 'brimping' is a sex act invented by Matt Fraction and Chip Zdarsky for their comic _Sex Criminals_. It's the act of hair fucking. I'm the first person to use this tag on AO3, so I have to yet again apologize to another set of comic creators. Sorry Matt and Chip. I love you.

"Well, aren't these just a lovely set of locks," Finn purred as he pulled back on AJ's hair. AJ gasped with pleasure as he did, which gave him an opening to place his other hand around his chin as AJ fell onto his knees in front of him. "What did Enzo call it?"

"S-s-s..."

Finn yanked again and another moan came from AJ's mouth. "Say it clearly."

"Soccer mom hair," AJ rasped, a smile crossing his face.

Finn grinned wickedly as he ran his fingers through his hair. It was silky, smooth, and well cared for. Even if it made him look like a suburban mom, he was clearly proud of it. "Such beautiful hair... Would be a shame if something happened to it, wouldn't it?"

AJ looked up at Finn, his smile growing. "Do your worst, Bálor."

"Is that a dare?"

"It might be."

Finn mused as he pulled back on AJ's hair again, feeling himself growing harder with every one of AJ's moans. "Well, it's too pretty to cut. Plus, what else would the crowd rag on you about? How about I just fuck it then? Would you like that?"

AJ nodded under Finn's grip. "Yes."

Finn yanked back, making AJ look at him. "Yes what? Tell me exactly what you want me to do."

Another yank. Another moan. "Please fuck my pretty soccer mom hair."

Finn's grin grew wicked as he let go of AJ's hair for a second and began to tug on the drawstring of his trunks. "I never thought you would ask."

Slowly, Finn slid his trunks down, revealing his hard cock as he did. With both hands, he scooped up AJ's hair and pulled it taut. AJ gasped again from the feeling as Finn pressed his cock through his hair. However soft it felt in his hands, it felt practically amplified as he thrust through the silky strands. "That stupid soccer mom hair feels so good on my cock, AJ. Can you tell?"

"Yes," AJ moaned through gritted teeth, reveling in the pain of his hair being pulled like this.

Finn increased the speed of his thrusts as he felt himself getting closer, which only caused him to pull tighter. "Your pretty hair is going to make me come. Does that make you feel proud?"

"Yes..."

Another thrust as Finn pulled back. "Louder."

"Yes!"

Another hard pull. "Louder!"

"YES!"

As AJ moaned, Finn grunted as he thrust through AJ's hair again. He came fast and hard, with it getting mixed up in AJ's hair and even trickling down his face some. Finn breathed a sigh as he reoriented himself, letting go of AJ's hair to let it fall to the sides. "Oh..."

"Yeah," AJ breathed, still catching his breath and wiping the sweat and semen off his forehead.

"I hope I didn't ruin that hair of yours."

"It'll wash out," AJ shrugged with a smile. "Just means I get to use my nice shampoo again."

Finn chuckled a bit at that. "Of course it does. You want me to help with that?"

"If you'd like," AJ responded. "I know you could probably wash up as well."

"Well look at you being a productive soccer mom killing two birds with one stone..."


End file.
